I'll be there for you
by luoona
Summary: O desespero tomou conta de mim, não pelo medo de morrer, mas sim pelo medo de não poder olhara mais uma vez nos olhos daquela pessoa que não havia saído do meu lado todo esse tempo, de não poder dizer o ultimo eu te amo.


I'll be there for you

Eu estava em uma cama desacordada, essa era a única coisa de que eu estava ciente, o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu não sabia. Lembro-me de uma luz forte vindo em minha direção e logo após escuridão. Comecei a escutar vozes conhecidas, como a dos meus pais e namorado – devo dizer noivo -, me dizendo que iria ficar tudo bem, mas o que iria ficar bem?

Eu não estava com medo. Eu conseguia apenas escutar vozes, não conseguia me mexer e uma escuridão havia se apoderado mim. Eu sentia Emmett - meu noivo – próximo de mim o tempo todo, afagando meus cabelos, acariciando a minha face, segurando a minha mão. Ele acalmava a minha mãe e mandava-a descansar, quando pediam para ele ir para casa ele apenas dizia: "eu _só_ saio daqui com _ela_".

Todo o medo que eu não tinha apareceu quando eu escutei uma voz estranha, que eu deduzi ser de um médico dizendo:

- Ela está entre a vida e a morte. – nesse momento, eu não podia ver, mas podia imaginar, a minha mãe entrando em desespero, começando a chorar descontroladamente, eu escutava os seus soluços, o meu pai provavelmente foi para um canto e ficou imóvel, ele sempre sofreu calado, eu escutei a voz do Emmett dizer: "Não pode ser" e a porta bater. Foi a primeira vez que ele havia saído de perto de mim enquanto eu estava naquela cama, não fazia idéia do que aconteceu com ele naquele momento.

- Quais são as chances dela? – a voz do meu pai ecoou no quarto após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Cinqüenta por cento tanto de vida quanto de morte.

O desespero tomou conta de mim, não pelo medo de morrer, mas sim pelo medo de não poder olhara mais uma vez nos olhos daquela pessoa que não havia saído do meu lado todo esse tempo, de não poder dizer o ultimo _eu te amo_. Queria poder pular daquela cama e ir atrás dele, mas não conseguia mover um músculo, queria gritar, mas a minha boca nem se quer abria. Se não desse tempo para ele voltar antes de eu morrer? se eu não pudesse escutar mais uma vez a sua voz? a minha cabeça começou a rodar, minha mente gritava, eu tentava com todas as minhas forçar fazer algo, mas não conseguia.

Depois de um tempo o Emmett voltou, - eu também havia perdido a noção do tempo, se ele havia ficado minutos ou horas fora, eu não sabia, eu já estava ficando louca por não saber nada – ele se desculpou com os meus pais por sua reação e pediu para eles irem para casa descansar, disse que qualquer noticia lhes avisaria, eles foram sem discutir, eles deveriam realmente estar cansados ou sem esperança. Emmett sentou ao meu lado, afagou os meus cabelos e pegou na minha mão e a beijou, meu coração começou a bater mais forte, igual a primeira vez que eu o vi.

Agora eu tentava mais do que nunca acordar, demorei algum tempo, mas consegui, abrir os meus olhos, vi que ele estava dormindo ao meu lado. Eu tentei falar, mas a minha voz não saia, tentei de novo e de novo, até que ela saiu meio falha.

- Emm-mett eu te amo, para sempre. – eu disse pausadamente e bem baixo, mas ele escutou, levantou a sua cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos, era o que eu precisava. Agora se eu morresse, não me importaria mais com nada, fiz o que eu precisava e achava certo.

- Rose, eu também te amo, meu amor. – ele disse essas palavras com tanta sinceridade, dei um sorriso e acabei fechando os meus olhos novamente, voltando para a escuridão, o meu medo havia passado, não tinha feito tudo o que eu realmente queria em minha vida, mas eu fiz o mais importante.

- Por favor, não vai embora meu amor, não agora. – o Emmett sussurrava em meu ouvido, enquanto chorava, podia sentir a suas lágrimas em minha face. Eu queria passar a minha mão em seu rosto e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, que eu ira fazer de tudo para sobreviver, mas mais uma vez o meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos.

Ele chamou o médico e contou o que havia acontecido, este me examinou, e disse que nada havia acontecido, que eu sequer os escutava, disse que o Emmett estava tendo alucinações, que ele precisava descansar e se divertir um pouco. Ele tentou falar com os meus pais que também não acreditaram, achava que ele estava enlouquecendo. Por um momento eu fiquei com raiva, o que eu mais queria era dizer para eles que aquilo era verdade.

Eu fiquei por mis duas semanas naquela cama tentando acordar, quando eu não tinha mais forças para isso, desisti. Foi o meu corpo começou a reagir, o Thomas, que estava do meu lado, gritou de alegria e chamou o médico para me ver, eu havia superado as expectativas ao acordar.

Depois de uma semana eu recebi alta, quando eu estava saindo do hospital, parei em frente do Emmett e falei:

- Então qual vai ser a data do casamento? – eu não podia mais adiar, - namorei o Emmett durante dois anos, há seis meses atrás ele me pediu em casamento, aceitei, nós concordamos que só marcaríamos a data do casamento quando tivéssemos certeza que não iríamos nos separar alguns meses após o casamento. – agora eu tinha certeza que eu queria aquele homem que ficou um mês ao meu lado no hospital, era o homem que eu queria a vida toda ao meu lado.

- Amanhã se você quiser. – ele sorriu, me envolveu em seus braços e me beijou ternamente.


End file.
